


Day Nine 'Movie Night'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reality Hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Time for some reality jumping





	Day Nine 'Movie Night'

“I am the Productionist!” The akuma shouts as Marinette ran by, scrambling from the scene. 

 

Chat was already here, fighting the villain. She had to find a transformation spot as soon as possible. 

 

Running past surrounding civilians, she went to dive behind a pole when she saw something that made her pause and run towards the fight. 

 

Chat was cornered and was about to be shot by the akuma. Marinette, momentarily forgetting her current civilian status, dived in front of her partner. And while Marinette questioned her decision making skills, the beam hit both her and Chat, knocking them into an abyss.  
-

 

Marinette woke up to a fog horn. She looked around to see herself on a ship. She felt like she recognized it, though she wasn't sure from where. 

 

She began to panic, not knowing what was happening. When she looked to the front of the boat, she saw her cat eared friend, though dressed differently.

 

She ran to him, happy to see a familiar face.  
“Chat!” She called out.

 

He turned around at the sound of her face and gained a look of relief. He ran the rest of the way and met her in the middle.

 

“Do you know where we are?” She questioned him desperately. 

 

Chat shook his head “No I don’t” He glanced around a bit more “Though this place does look familiar”

 

Marinette looked around again, when she was suddenly hit with a flashback of a sleepover she had with Alya. They stayed up all night watching romance movies and crying, one of which was,

 

Oh no.

 

“Chat we need to get out of here” She shouted frantically. 

 

“Whoa” He said holding his hands out “Calm down, what's wrong?”

 

“The unsinkable is about to sink” Realization dawned in the hero’s eyes as he grasped what she was saying. 

 

“Oh no” He whispered. He then gained a look of determination in his eyes and held out his hand “Then let's find a way out of here”

 

Marinette grasped his hand and suddenly the world went black.  
-

 

Marinette found herself awoken in a forest. She stood up and fell down, prompting her to look down at her clothes. 

 

A gray dress with a white top and a corset-like bodice adorned her body. She had tripped over the unexpected presence of a skirt.

 

She looked around the forest, trying to see if Chat was there. She wasn't exactly sure how they got here, though she assumed them touching must have had something to do with it.

 

She eventually heard clomping behind her and turned around to a white horse. On Top of that horse sat her partner, dressed with a red coat and hat.

 

“Chat!” She said with relief. He jumped off his horse and came to stand in front of her “I am so glad I found you”

 

“Me too” He sighed “Now, where exactly are we now?”

 

Marinette looked around the forest and was suddenly reminded of a childhood filled with dancing animals and a girl singing of a dream. “It doesn’t matter, how do we get out of here?” 

 

“Well” Chat speculated “It seemed that last time we simply touched and were transported here, maybe if we do it enough we will end up at home”

 

Marinette sighed with exasperation “Well it's not great, but it’s all we got”

 

With that, she reached for Chat’s hand and closed her eyes.  
-

 

Marinette woke up to a large amount of people around her speaking simultaneously. She looked around and found herself in a crowded ballroom. She looked down to examine her appearance, finding herself in a grey dress with a tight bodice and a flowing skirt. 

 

“One day you are going to meet a man, then you will have to learn to bite your tongue!” She jumped slightly and glanced over to see a blonde woman, seemingly talking to her. 

 

The woman looked amused, allowing Marinette to assume she just said something witty. She laughed, hoping it was appropriate, and began to search for Chat in the crowd of people. 

 

The room suddenly went went silent, Marinette looking around to find the source of the silence, when she found the man she was searching for. 

 

Chat stood in front of the room in the entrance, with a very fancily dressed woman to his right and a man in a suit next to him. He himself was dressed very formally, looking quite different than she was used to seeing him, not that it was at all a down grade. 

 

Marinette looked to the blonde at her left, they seemed to have some sort of bond. Maybe she would give her information. “Who exactly is the man?” Marinette asked her. 

 

“Which one?” The blonde asked “The man on the left is Mr. Bingley, the woman being his sister. The man in the middle is Mr. Darcy, he is a very rich gentleman, rumored to make almost 10,000 a year! Though I have heard his personality is severely lacking. He is arrogant and bitter” 

 

Marinette glanced back up at Chat- or rather Mr. Darcy- with quite a lot of confusion. He was the biggest sweetheart she knew, she couldn't even imagine him being rude or cold. 

 

She looked back at the woman “I need to leave for a moment”. She turned around and starting dodging her way towards Chat. 

 

“Elizabeth!” She heard the woman call after her. Oh, so her name was Elizabeth, that was good to know. 

 

She pushed past the crowd, tripping on feat and skirts, tumbling through the room. 

 

She eventually got in front of Chat. She put her hands on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. She looked up to see Chat looking down at her amused, and his companions giving her glares of disgust and confusion. 

 

“It’s good to see you to Princess” He winked at the girl and offered his hand “Why don’t we get out of here?”

 

Marinette smiled and grabbed his hand, the world around her again going black.  
-

 

Marinette woke up to the world around her spinning. She appeared to be rolling down a hill, and she wasn't quite sure of how she got to this point. 

 

When she finally hit the bottom, she sat up to address her surroundings. She was in a mountain range, though not quite a forest. She saw the hill she had rolled down and cringed, no wonder that had taken so long. She looked down at her appearance and found herself wearing a red poofy dress with flowy sleeves. She felt her hair on her neck so she touched it and found it in a very fancy style, pulled up in places and curled. 

 

“Hey!” She heard a shout from nearby “I recognize this!” 

 

She looked around to find Chat sitting about ten feet away. 

 

His clothes were actually quite close to what she was used to, an all black suit with long sleeves and pants. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, something she didn't know he was capable of. 

 

‘Wait’ She thought ‘'This seems very familiar’ 

 

And then it hit her.

 

“Princess!” Chat yelled, scrambling over to her “Look! It-”

 

“I know Chat” She interrupted, holding out her hand “Let's go”

 

Chat giggled and went to grab her hand “As you wish Princess”  
-

 

Marinette woke with a sudden hit of motion sickness. She looked down and saw a large expanse of ocean underneath her, as though she was flying above it.

 

It suddenly occurred to her that she was indeed flying above it, on what look to be a carpet.

 

A sudden chill ran through her, so she glanced down at her clothes. 

 

‘What the’

 

All she had on was a belly shirt and thin leggings, no wonder she was freezing!

 

She looked behind her and saw Chat.

 

Shirtless.

 

She suddenly had to hold in a gasp, she had never seen Chat in anything besides a full body suit-not that it was a bad thing- and didn't know how to react. 

 

Chat was staring off into the distance, a small smile on his face. He suddenly looked back at Marinette with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“Looks like we’re in a whole new world” 

 

And there it goes. 

 

Marinette face palmed and grabbed Chat’s hand  
-

 

When she came to again, Marinette found herself on a yellow road in a wheat field. The sky was a weird blue, to bright, and Marinette was a little freaked out. 

 

She noticed she had a blue checker print dress and a basket. 

 

When she suddenly heard a bark from the basket she jumped and almost dropped the thing. 

 

She looked around and was unable to find Chat, so she started down the road, hoping he was close. 

 

She eventually stumbled upon him, though he was a talking scarecrow tied to a pole. She simply shook her head and touched his hand, hoping the next time would be better. 

 

He of course got in his “Mari, I don't think we are in Paris anymore” Before they could leave.  
-

 

When they eventually made it back to Paris, they had ran from dinosaurs in an amusement park, used glorified glow sticks to fight evil helmet-head soldiers, time traveled in the back of a Delorean and a phone box, fought ghosts with what appeared to be vacuum cleaners, and ran from a mafia.

 

“Well” Chat Noir gasped out, breathing still labored “I am done with movies for about the rest of my life”

 

“Same” Marinette responded in the same fashion. 

 

“So” Chat started again about five minutes later, both still in the same places “Want to go have a movie night?”

 

“Sure” Marinette agreed, standing up and offering her hand for help “As long as I am not in them this time".


End file.
